1. Field of the Invention
This invention generally relates to an interactive image system and, more particularly, to a cursor control method capable of dynamically adjusting a smoothing parameter of the cursor motion.
2. Description of the Related Art
An interactive image system generally includes a navigation device and an image display device. The navigation device may be a mouse or a pointing device configured to estimate a displacement and to transmit the displacement to the image display device. Accordingly, a user can relatively control the motion of a cursor shown on the image display device by using the navigation device.
However, the displacement sent to the image display device from the navigation device is a quantized value, and if this quantized displacement is not smoothed, the cursor shown on the image display device will move in zigzag motion corresponding to the quantized displacement. In this manner, when a user wants to perform a drawing operation on the image display device by using the navigation device, it is difficult to draw a graph desired by the user. Therefore, a smoothing parameter will generally be used in the navigation device to adjust the smoothness of the cursor motion.
However, improper selection of the smoothing parameter can influence the cursor motion outputted by the navigation device. If the smoothness is set too high, it is difficult to real-timely reflect a trace variation detected by the navigation device so that a sharp motion or a small range motion will have a poor performance; on the contrary, if the smoothness is set too low, a smooth motion is not easy to be obtained. Therefore, how to select a proper smoothing parameter real-timely during operation is a crucial issue in the navigation field.
Accordingly, the present invention provides a cursor control method capable of dynamically adjusting a smoothing parameter of a cursor motion that can be used to adjust a smoothness of the cursor motion shown on an image display according to the trace variation detected by a detection device.